It's not fate, It's destiny
by Katy Zooey
Summary: What happens when you leave your old life to strat a new one, where most of your daydreams are a realaty, and a misterious boy wants to protect you and be with you. Will it be a better life? Or not? R&R


**Hey, this it my first story, and it's about Embry's imprint! Hope you like it! **

**Please review so I know if you like it.**

** Disclaimer: I Own nothing!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: Say goodbye to the old life and hello to the new

Katie's pov

My name is Katie Zooey Pershel, I'm 15 and have a loving father and a mother who loves alcohol more than anything in this world. I love music and love to sing although I'm really shy. I tend to get picked on at school because i'm a nerd to them and I have only one friend and they died last month so I'm and outsider. I wish I could escape from all of this with my dad and start a new life, a new town, a new house, new friends... I lay in my bed, daydreaming about running through a forest...green as far as my eyes could see, I imagened a wolf with chocolate brown fur with little dark patches chasing after me, he licked my cheek and I giggled softly. I love daydreaming about wolves. I was brought out of my daydream by someone knocking on my door. "Katie, it's me you can open your door." my dads voice came from the other side of the door. I slid out my bed and unlocked my door. I gave him a little smile. My dad was tall like any other man, with jet black hair and brown eyes. I with I could have eyes like him and hair like his as well, but I take most of mt looks from my mother. Her light brown hair and her sky blue eyes, the only thing I get from my father is his face shape. "Hey Dad, what's wrong?" I asked seeing a little hint of worry in his eyes. " Your mom's not home yet and I think she may be with the man she's being messing around with, so i'm going to take you to school and talk with your mother, and if she has been with the man again, you and I are going to stay with your aunt Tia and your cousin." I could seethe was upset. "Okay dad, I don't mind not having mom in my life she's never really shown any affection to me, so I don't care where we go as long as I have you I'm happy." I said hugging him, he hugged me back. "come on and let me get you to school." he said with a smile. I smiled back at him and followed him to the car picking up my bag along the way.

The car journey was silent but i didn't mind it nether did my dad, we normally would just listen to the radio or just talk about anything. I loved car journeys with my dad. I'm a daddy's girl, and I don't care if people think it's weard to have a better relation ship with my father than my mother. Sadly the car journey was to short for my liking. "have a good day Hun." dad said giving me a little smile, "thanks dad see you later." I said giving him a little hug and getting out the car, and walking into school down the halls to my locker. ...

School seemed to pass fairly quickly, to my liking. But the last five minuets where the longest five minuets ever... But thankfully the bell went and I Walked out of class and out side to see my dad parked af the same place where he had left me this morning. As I got closer to the car I noticed that there where suitcases in the back of the car. I opened the passenger door and looked at my dad. He looked like he'd been crying. "So I'm guessing we're going to aunt Tia's?" I asked, my dad nodded his head and started the engine. "I'm glad that we don't have to put up with her any more." he said. I could hear the hurt in his voice. "I'm sorry dad, I know you loved

her." I said squeezing his hand softly. "Yes well the best thing that came out of it was you, Katie Zooey Pershel." he said squeezing my hand back and smiling I giggled softly. Unlike the other car journey this one was taking much longer than I ever imagined. So I let my mind wonder back to the forest with my little wolf pack. I don't know why I love wolves so much, I just feel like they are a part of me. "Katie, you should get some sleep, we have another 5 hours to drive." Dad said looking at me then back to the road ahead of him. I nodded and lent my head against the car's window.

I woke up as my dad pulled in to a driveway with a small house at the end of it. "You have good timing," Dad said chuckling a bit. "I get that from you." I said giggling a little. I looked at the house, the door was now open and my aunt Tia was standing on the porch smiling, behind her I could see a tall and bulky boy, Is he my cousin? Once dad stopped the engine He and I got out, Aunt Tia walked right up to me and have me a hug, "Wend did you get so big missy?" She said. "About five years ago." I replied, "Hey doesn't your little brother get a hug?" Dad said, Aunt Tia smiled, "Yes you get a hug, and Jared come down here and say hi to your uncle and your cousin." The tall boy walked down and right up to me. "Hi, I'm Jared, I never knew I had a cousin." He said in a cheerful voice, he offered me his hand. "I'm Katie, I never knew that I had a cousin either." I said shaking his hand. It was feverish hot. but I didn't say anything. Later they showed me my room and where everything was. Jared and I seemed to be getting on well, we had a lot in common. We liked the same music, same movies, same food! He said that he really wanted a sister and I had kind of filled that in. So you could say that Jared and I now have a brother sister relationship.

I just hope that my new life here is much better than the last...


End file.
